Freak
by Bitter Recognition
Summary: I replied with why couldn't I remember killing them and He smacked me before jamming His Knife into my windpipe. Drabble fic, child abuse and a hint of rape if you squint.


**Freak**

_I whimpered silently. Why did He hurt me? What have I ever done to Him? He calls me a Freak, a waste of space, only good to relieve tensions on..._

_My head was hurting, my back was bleeding, my bottom was stinging, my chest was twinging... why did He have to exist? Why did I have to exist? He asks me that too and nine times out of ten I stand there, silent as a soldier, my gait wide and sturdy, my shoulders squared and my hands behind my back. He would watch me, assess my stature. He would force my head down, so He could not see my freakish whiskers. She would smile at me tearfully as He brought His hand down on my neck, She would try to sooth me and ensure that I do not cry out._

_If I cry out, the pain is increased. Sometimes, He has bad days and will use the Knife, use His nails. Rarely, He's feeling sadistic and will use fire, giggling with childish glee as my skin knitted back together almost instantly. After a mission gone wrong, He would use his Jutsu's to hurt me._

_One day He sliced open my hips and then burnt my skin, stopping it from healing properly. I cried out that day and He made me smell something that made me black out, then I woke up with more scars on my body, a sticky white fluid on my body._

_I hated the Jutsu involving His Knife and His Wind. He would slice open my arms, slice away the skin and peel back the tissue. He would get angry at the fact that I bled, so His chakra would ripple and tear open my muscle roughly. I once asked Him why He hated me so. He told me that I'd killed many people, including His beloved wife and child and now he was stuck with a woman that could only spread her legs for him. I replied with why couldn't I remember killing them and He smacked me before jamming His Knife into my windpipe._

That was something I couldn't recover from.

"He can't speak, Hokage-sama," the blonde lady spoke tearfully. "He won't be able to become a ninja because he can't write or read!" she sobbed. "All my fault..."

A white haired man hung his head. "Not your fault, Tsu... mine."

Hokage-sama sighed, looking at me.

"Naruto," he started and I wondered who this 'Naruto' was and why was this Hokage-sama staring at me with sad but loving eyes. "Who did this to you? Write their name, what they looked like, anything on this piece of paper." He pushed a clean sheet of paper to me. I stared at him when he passed me a pencil.

Slowly, I started drawing on the paper, sketching out Him. When I'd finished, they'd all gasped, Hokage-sama dropping his head into his hands.

"Cat!" Hokage-sama roared suddenly and I flinched, my body jerking and sliding off the bed, onto the pristine white floor. I started stammering out a silent apology. "Bring me Ebisu."

The blonde lady approached me slowly. "Naruto," she called and I looked around for this 'Naruto' again, **why isn't he replying? **"F-freak," she flinched too and stared at me. I stared back; was I, Freak, this 'Naruto'? "Don't worry child," she soothed. "Hokage-sama is upset; not at you, sweet child. He's angry at that _mon__ster _who did this to you."

_Why was He the monster?_ I whispered, my head cocked to the side. _When I am the one who killed so many? Killed His wife and child?_

The lady didn't understand me, getting closer and closer until I was in her lap, my head pressed into her soft bosom, her strong arms wrapped around me.

"Naruto is your name," she spoke quietly, rocking me in her arms. "I knew your mother, you know. She was a beautiful lady with thick, red hair and violet eyes. She was pale, with a cute face that's just like yours. Kushina was her name. She was my friend, you know. She loved you so much, child. And when she died, I'd promised her that I would care for you; but then Hiruzen-sensei had told me you were living with his right hand man and so I left you, child. This village has such horrid memories for me; even worse memories for you. Would you like to come with me, child?"

I didn't understand; _why was this lady being so kind to me?_ I loved the fact that she knew my mother, that was a guilty pleasure, but why was she being so kind?

He walked in. I removed myself from her arms and stood in my stance. Arms behind my back, my gait wide and sturdy, my head down, my shoulders squared... He just smirked, not speaking.

Hokage-sama turned and smacked Him in the face, sending Him crashing into a very thick wall. Medical equipment fell onto Him and then the lady went and sent him through the wall, then the scent blood filled the air and I cried, cried loudly because they'd just ruined anything that made sense to me.

* * *

**Drabble.**


End file.
